ShadowClan (Little Kitten) / Main Article
Spoilers for the Canon Clans! '''ThunderClan '''is a group of felines who live in a deciduous forest with dotted places of sunlight. ThunderClan's first founder, Thunderstar, got his name in honor of his mother, and by extension the name was given to the Clan. Clan Character ThunderClan has always been the fiercest and bravest cats of the five Clans. Unlike their past cats, they are no longer the supreme peace-keepers of the Clans. They are usually not likely to back down from a fight until the casualties become too much to bear for the Clan. Despite their new tone, these cats still respect the Warrior Code and any other rules that go with it. ThunderClan cats are spiritually strong as well since they are now the closest ones to StarClan along with ShadowClan. They are broad-shouldered, and their most defined muscles are around their chest and paws. They are certainly the most diverse in terms of size, pelt, pattern, and eye color. Moss is their most plentiful and most gifted substance. These cats have an ambitious nature, winning is their passion, especially among apprentices, this is most apparent. Apprentices and kits that don't want the path of Medicine are dead set on leadership or at least senior warrior-hood. Territory In the Forest or Lake Territories Link will come soon In the River Territories The territory of ShadowClan in the River Territories is a primarily confiner forest, filled to the brim with many firs, spruces, and pines. At the bottom of their territory sits a giant swamp, which is where the camp is held. Notable territory landmarks include; * '''Camp - '''A swampy clearing, surrounded by tangled-up reeds and deep mud. It is in the south-west corner of the territory, and the only way to get out of camp is by going over the trunk of the single tree in camp. * '''Training Mud - '''A shallow hollow covered up in sand and pebbles. The sand is compact yet soft, so while not harming a cat's lungs, it can also contain great padding for the cats. It's sometimes seen as a good place for apprentices to hang out. * '''Moss Rocks - '''A pile of three large rocks and multiple smaller rocks. Year-round, it's covered in moss, not seeming to halt its growing moss. ThunderClan usually gives other Clans with a shortage of moss some extra from this rock, since they aren't greedy. * '''Woodpecker Nest - '''A very large tree that died a long time ago, making it the sight for many bugs, and woodpecker nests. Those birds nest here year-round, but they only hunt here if needed, to respect the delicate wildlife around there. * '''Sunned Clearing - '''The largest clearing other than camp, sun and moonbeams constantly shine unless it's cloudy or rainy. Elders are usually brought to this place during Greenleaf by medicine cats to ease aching joints. ThunderClan's camp isn't as fortified as the other camps of the other Clans, but it is still enough that an ambush could easily be detected. While not exactly hidden, their forest is enough of a cover, since the trees surrounding are smaller than normal. The leader's den is a large, hollowed-out log in front of the Tallstump. The Medicine Cat's is abnormally large, with a pool of both water and bile on either side. There are separate holes in the floor for different herbs and the deathberries are significantly deeper than the others. The warrior's den is an average-sized den, and its dryness means it's great for moss storage. The apprentice's den is similar to the warrior's den, except it's much more damp, which raises concerns in the medicine cats. The elder's den is near the medicine cat's, around the back of the camp. Their nests are usually the driest. The nursery is connssected to the elder's den by a hollow log, for extra protection for the mothers and kits. The fresh kill pile is surrounded by rocks. Finally, the meeting place is the Tallstump, a large stump with a strong bark back. History Many moons ago, the five Clans, ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan and SkyClan was disbanded as the lake was destroyed, and no cat bothered to contact StarClan as wars broke out. The failed prophecy cats left their kits, a descendant of each Clan founder. These kits eventually grew up and had their own kits, and moons went on. StarClan, now depleted to the original founders, made an effort to revive the Clans once more. They contacted the youngest cats descended from them, Falling Storm, Rolling Shade, Waving Stream, Cloudette or by extension Light Cloud, and Bright Breeze, promising each of the new land. They fought traitors and each helped each other, but mutually split up once the final battle was done. Rolling Shade is a shy and bashful tom, who met Falling Storm by fate. Trivia * ThunderClan, influenced by ThunderClan regrets their peaceful and welcoming former ways. See Also * List of ThunderClan cats * RiverClan * WIndClan * ShadowClan * SkyClan